


Rescue

by Dolphelecat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Parody, Random & Short, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolphelecat/pseuds/Dolphelecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack fic. Poe is rescued by the last person he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do nor own anything of the Star Wars universe.

Poe liked to believe he'd reached a certain level of stoicism as the nameless stormtrooper led him to whatever new horror Kylo Ren had in store for him. However, Poe's stoicism was about to be tested in the face of a new hope. 

“Turn here,” the stormtrooper said, and manhandled him into the narrow passageway. “Listen carefully: you do exactly as I say, I can get you out of here.”

“What?” Poe stammered. 

“Huh?” The stormtrooper asked. “Oh, the uniform.” The stormtrooper pulled off his mask. Underneath was the face of an old man with grey hair, a beard, and hauntingly familiar blue eyes. “I'm Luke Skywalker. I'm here to rescue you.” 

Poe blinked, then blinked again. This couldn't really be happening. He'd snapped from Ren's torture, or this was some sort of Sith trick. His mind flashed through all the holos he'd seen of Luke Skywalker, the legends he'd heard, and the look in General Organa's eyes when she'd tasked him with finding her brother. Well, apparently his and BB-8's mission had rather abruptly been accomplished, no map necessary. That made everything much simpler. Or more complicated. 

Finally, Poe weakly managed to say, “I thought you were a little short for a stormtrooper.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Inspired by CinemaSins


End file.
